Ladybug
[ Theme Song ] Nooroo: Many centuries ago, magic jewels bestowing extraordinary powers were created. These were... the Miraculous. Throughout history, heroes have used these jewels for the good of the human race. Two of these Miraculous are more powerful than the others; the earrings of the Ladybug, which provide the power of creation; and the ring of the Black Cat, which gives the power of destruction. According to legend, whoever controls both these jewels at the same time, will achieve absolute power. Villain: I want that absolute power, Nooroo. I must have those Miraculous! Nooroo: But nobody knows where these Miraculous are! Villain: I found you though, my little Nooroo. Your Miraculous... remind me of its powers again. Nooroo: The Moth Brooch allows you to give someone their own superpowers and to make that person your devoted follower! Villain: And when it comes to luring superheroes, what could be better than creating supervillains? Nooroo: But master, the Miraculous are not meant to be used for evil purposes! Villain: I must have this absolute power! Your Miraculous is in my control! I am your master now, and you must obey me. Nooroo: Yes, master. Villain: (puts on the brooch) Nooroo, dark wings! Rise! (transforms into Hawk Moth) From this day on, I shall be known as... Hawk Moth! (laughs evilly) Wayzz: Master, master! (customer hears Wayzz, looks up) Master Fu: Master, master... chanting, it's all part of the treatment. Master, master... (begins pushing customer out door) ''Thank you for coming, see you again next week! '''Wayzz:' Master, the Moth Miraculous, I felt its aura. Master Fu: I thought it had been lost forever! Wayzz: But master, it's a negative aura. I fear it may have gotten into the hands of a dark power! Master Fu: We must find Nooroo and his Miraculous. If it has gotten into the wrong hands, there's no telling what evil will come upon the world! (shows his Miraculous) Time to transform! Wayzz... (doubles over in pain) Wayzz: Please, Master. Be reasonable. You are– Master Fu: Still young! I'm only 186. But you're right, Wayzz. I can no longer do it alone. We'll need some help. (opens the gramophone, revealing the Miraculous chest box) Sabine: Marinette! Your alarm's been going off for fifteen minutes, you're going to be late for your first day back at school! Marinette: (Crawling out from underneath bed covers) Got it, mum! (Walking down stairs) Coming! I bet you anything Chloe will be in my class again. Sabine: '''Four years in a row, is that possible? '''Marinette: Definitely. Lucky me! Sabine: Oh, don't say that! It's the start of a new year- I'm sure everything will be just fine! (Marinette smiles and nods, setting down the cereal. Several things are knocked over, spilling and falling to the floor. Marinette groans.) '' 'Tom:' ''(singing as he works) Marinette: '''Dad, these are so awesome! '''Tom: '''Glad you like them. '''Marinette: '''Thank you dad, my class will love them! You're the best! '''Tom: We're the best, thanks to your amazing designs. (Marinette hugs Tom, dropping the box. he catches it on his foot and tosses it back to her) '' '''Marinette:' (giggles) Thanks. See you tonight! Marinette: 'Uff... ''(Sees Master Fu crossing the street as a car is coming) Uuuhhaawh? (Grabs Master Fu by his hand and takes him to the other side of the street, dropping the box in the progress) '''Master Fu: '''Thank you, miss. Oh! What a disaster. '''Marinette: ''(People step on the content of the box)'' Don't worry, I'm not stranger to disasters, besides, there are still a few left. Master Fu: ''(Grabs and eats one)'' Mmmh. Delicious! Marinette: ''(School bell rings)'' Oh no, I'm gonna be late! Ah, have a nice day, sir! (Runs towards the school) Master Fu: ''(Looks at a strange looking box)'' Thank you very much, young lady. Miss Bustier: Nino, Why don't you have a seat in the front row this year? Chloe: Marinette Dupain-Cheng. Marinette: Ugh. Here we go again. Chloe: That's my seat. Marinette: But Chloe, this has always been my seat. Sabrina: Not anywhere! New school, new year, new seat! Chloe: So why don't you just go and sit beside that new girl over there? (points at Alya) Listen. Adrien's arriving today, and since that's going to be his seat, this is going to be my seat. Get it? Marinette: Who's Adrien? Chloe: (She and Sabrina laugh) Can you believe she doesn't know who Adrien is? What rock have you been living under? Sabrina: He's only a famous model. Chloe: And I am his best friend. He adores me. Go on, move! Alya: Hey! Who elected you Queen of Seats? Chloe: Oh, Look Sabrina! We've got a little do-gooder in our classes this year. What are you gonna do, super noobie? Shoot beams at me with your glasses? Alya: Wouldn't you like to know. (walks away and grabs Marinette by the hand) Come on. Marinette: (trips and falls) Sorry, sorry, sorry... Miss Bustier: Has everyone found a seat? Alya: Chillax, girl. No biggie. Marinette: I so wish I can handle Chloe the way you do. Alya: You mean the way Majestia does it. (Shows her a picture of Majestia on her phone) She says all that is necessary for the triumph of evil is that good people do nothing. (pointing at Chloé) Well, that girl over there is evil, and we are the good people. We can't let her get away with it. Marinette: Well, that's easier said than done. She likes to make my life miserable. Alya: That's cause you let her, girl! You just need more confidence! Marinette: (grabs a biscuit from the box and gives one part to Alya) Marinette. Alya: Alya. Miss Bustier: For those of you who don't yet know me, I'm Miss Bustier. I'll be your teacher this year. Chloe: Ugh, he should have been here by now. Nathalie: Adrien, please reconsider! You know what your father wants! Adrien: This is what I wanna do! (sees Master Fu trying to get up and helps him) Master Fu: Thank you, young man. Adrien: I just wanna go to school like everybody else. What's so wrong with that? Please don't tell my father about all this. Miss Bustier: Those of you who have P.E., Mr. D'Argencourt is expecting you at the stadium. The rest of you can head over to the library. Ivan: Kim! Miss Bustier: Ivan, what is going on? Ivan: It's Kim! I'm so gonna get... Mis Bustier: Ivan, go to the principal's office. (Ivan walks away angrily.) Hawk Moth: Negative emotions. This is perfect. Just what I need. Anger, sadness... Burn a hole into his heart, my horrible akuma. (turns a butterfly into an akuma) Fly away, my little akuma, and evilize him! Mr. Damocles: Excuse me, young man. Hasn't anyone ever taught you to knock? Go on. Out you go, try it again! Go on, knock. (The akuma flies into the rugged paper and infects it) Hawk Moth: Stoneheart, I am Hawk Moth. I give you the power to seek revenge on those who have wronged you. Ivan: Okay, Hawk Moth. (Turns into Stoneheart) Mr. Damocles: Well, come on in. (Stoneheart appears) Student: Did you hear that? Stoneheart: KIMMM!!! Mr. Damocles: Hello? This is the police? Give me the army! Marinette: What's going on? He had Ivan's voice? Alya: It's as if he's been transformed into a real-life supervillain! GPS check. Battery check. I am so outta here! Marinette: Hey! Where are you going! Alya: Where there's a supervillain, there's always a superhero close behind! No way I'm missing this! Nathalie: Who was the first president of the 5th French Republic? Adrien: Everyone thinks it was De Gaulle, but it was actually Rene Couti before the first elections. Nathalie: Excellent, Adrien. Gabriel: Give me a minute, would you, Nathalie? Nathalie: Yes sir. Gabriel: (To Adrien)''You are NOT going to school. I already told you. '''Adrien:' But father! Gabriel: Everything you need is right here where I can keep an eye on you. I will not head you outside in that dangerous world. Adrien: It's not dangerous, father. I'm always stuck in here by myself. Why can't I go on and make friends just like everybody else? Gabriel: Because you are not like everyone else! You are my son! Continue. Nathalie: We can leave it there for today if you have– (Adrien runs away) Agent Roger: Ready? Fire! (The police fires at Stoneheart, but he gets bigger.) Mayor Bourgeois: I'm asking all permissions to stay home until all the situation is under control. Nadja: As incredible as it seems, it's been confirmed that Paris is indeed being attacked by a supervillain. The police have been struggling to keep the situation under control Roger: Be confident, the strong arm of the law will come crashing down on the... I mean, the other arm. Marinette: I hate first days back at school... (sees a little box) Huh? Marinette and Adrien: What's this doing here? (they open the little boxes and they glow) Marinette: (Sees Tikki appear) Ahh! Help! It's a giant bug! A... a mouse! A... a bug-mouse! Tikki: Everything's okay! Don't be scared! Marinette: Ahh! The bug mouse talks! (throws things at Tikki) Adrien: (Sees Plagg appear) No way... Like the genie in the lamp! Plagg: I met him once. So he grants wishes. Big deal! I'm way more personable! Plagg. Nice to meet you. Ooh, swinky... Adrien: No! Don't touch that! Come back here! Plagg: Ohh! So shiny! Can you eat this? No, you can't. Ooh, what about this? Tikki: Listen Marinette. I know everything may seem a bit strange to you... (Marinette traps her in a glass cup) Okay, if that makes you feel safer... Marinette: What are you, and how do you know my name? Tikki: I am a Kwami, and my name is Tikki. Now just let me explain. Adrien: (catches Plagg) I still don't know what you're doing here. Plagg: Look, I'm a Kwami. I grant powers. Yours is the power of destruction, got it? (Adrien nods) Plagg: Good. Now, you got anything to eat? I'm starving... Adrien: My dad's pranking me, right? Wait, he couldn't be. He has no sense of humor. Plagg: Your father must never know that I exist! Or anyone for that matter. Marinette: Mom! Dad! Tikki: No! (phases out of the glass) I'm your friend, Marinette! You must trust me. You're the only one who can stop the Stoneheart! Wayzz: Do you think they'll be up to it, master? Master Fu: I only got it wrong once. It will never happen again. At least I hope not. (Closes the box) Marinette: This must be a mistake! The only superpower I could possibly have is super-awkwardness... I know! Alya would know! That's my friend. Well, at least I think she would... She loves superheroes! She'd totally be up for the job! You should totally go see her! Tikki: Marinette, you are the chosen one! Adrien: But I'm stuck here! I'm never even let to go to school! A superhero who's imprisoned in his own house! Plagg: No good. That's why it's all going to change soon. If you're willing to change, that is. Marinette: Okay, so all I have to do is break the object where the whatchama-call-it is hiding? Tikki: It's called an akuma. Which you must encapture. Marinette: Got it! Capture it! And what's that charm thing again? Tikki: The Lucky Charm! It's your secret superpower! Marinette: Aww... this is all going too fast, Tikki... I... won't be able to pull this off! Tikki: Trust yourself, Marinette. Just say "Spots on". Marinette: Spots on? (The earrings activate) Whoa! What is happening?! (Turns into Ladybug) Plagg: Claws out! That's how you transform. Adrien: Got it. Plagg, claws out! Plagg: No, wait! I haven't finished explaining! (enters the ring) [ Transformation Sequence ] Adrien turns into Cat Noir Cat Noir: Too cool! Marinette: Aww... how does this thing come off? Tikki, if you can hear me, I want my normal clothes back. I'm not going anywhere! (sees the screen) Nadja: Stoneheart is heading toward the Montparnasse tower. The monster seems to be unstoppable! Ladybug: (sees Alya going after Stoneheart and gasps) Alya? Sabine: Marinette! Did you get home okay? Ladybug: Uhh... yeah, Mom! Just super! (goes upstairs) Sabine: Marinette? You in here? Hon, we better call the school. Ladybug: Okay, I have special powers!... and apparently this amazing super yo-yo thingy? (grasps the yo-yo to a gargoyle statue. She pulls the yo-yo and it whisks her to the other side) Cat Noir: (while tightrope walking over his stick) I'm starting to get the hang of this. (sees Ladybug about to fall. She falls in his arms. They both fall and get hung by the yo-yo.) Well, hey there. Nice of you to drop in. Ladybug: Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't do it on purpose. Cat Noir: I bet you're the partner my kwami told me about. I'm... Cat Noir. Yeah, Cat Noir. And you? Ladybug: I'm Ma... err... Mar... uhh... (pulls the yo-yo and it hits Cat Noir) Madly Clumsy. I'm so clumsy. Cat Noir: No sweat, clumsy girl. I'm learning the ropes too. (Suddenly, the floor trembles. Cat Noir sees a building falling and goes to where it is) Ladybug: Hey! Where are you going? Cat Noir: To save Paris, right? Ladybug: Ugh. (to herself) Trust yourself, trust yourself... (uses the yo-yo to swing around and follow Cat Noir) Stoneheart: KIMMM!! So, who's boss now? (Kim runs away from the monster, but he trips and falls.) Cat Noir: Hey, it's not nice to pick up people who are smaller than you. Stoneheart: I guess you're talking about yourself. Hawk Moth: Everything's going to plan. Ladybug and Cat Noir's Miraculous have been activated. Here they come to save the day, and now my supervillain will destroy them. (Cat Noir hits Stoneheart with his stick, but he gets bigger) Cat Noir: Where are you, partner? Ladybug; Oh, I can't. I'm not gonna be able to do it... (Stoneheart throws a net away. The net is about to hit Alya but Cat Noir saves her.) Alya: What are you waiting for, super red bug? The world is watching you! (Ladybug suddenly is filled with courage. She enters the stadium and is about to fight Stoneheart.) Ladybug: Animal cruelty? How shameful! Alya: Yes! Alya: Sorry it took so long, Cat Noir. Cat Noir: It's cool, Wonderbug. Now, let's kick this Rocky behind! Ladybug: Wait! Haven't you noticed? He gets bigger and stronger with every attack. We have to do something different. Cat Noir: Different how? Ladybug: Uhhh... I don't know. Cat Noir: Okay then. Let's use our powers. Cataclysm! Apparently I destroy whatever I touch. Ladybug: I don't need a superpower to destroy everything. Cat Noir: (uses his cataclysm to break the net) Ladybug: No, don't do that! Cat Noir: Cool. It's just you and me now! Time to rumble, soon-to-be rubble! Ladybug: Cat Noir! Wait! (Cat Noir leaps towards Stoneheart to try and defeat him.) Cat Noir: Uh-oh. I guess I only get one shot to use my power. (Stoneheart throws him away) Ladybug: And you only have five minutes before you transform back. Didn't your kwami explain anything to you? Cat Noir: I guess I was a little excited about my new life. Ladybug: Well, up to me. Lucky Charm! (A suit appears) Cat Noir: Super power? Ladybug: My kwami told me I have to break the object where the whatchama-call-it... er, the akuma is hiding. Cat Noir: Well, he's made entirely out of stone. Ladybug: His right hand, it's still closed. He never opens it. It's like the Russian dolls. The object isn't on him, it's hidden in his fist! Cat Noir: So what's your plan? Ladybug: Hmmm... (uses her Lucky Vision, and Stoneheart's fist, Alya and a hose appear.) This! (grabs the hose and ties it to the suit. Then ties Cat Noir's feet with her yo-yo.) Don't miss. Trust me. Cat Noir: This girl's crazy! (gets thrown and Stoneheart gets him) Ladybug: Catch me if you can! (Stoneheart drops the akumatized object and grabs Ladybug.) And now... Alya, the tap! (Alya goes to the water tap and opens it. The water sprouts and inflates the suit. Stoneheart lets go of her. Ladybug breaks the akumatized object and the Akuma flies away. Stoneheart is turned back into Ivan.) Cat Noir: This girl is awesome. She's crazy awesome. Ivan: What's going on? What am I doing here? Cat Noir: You were incredible, miss... uh... Bug lady. You did it! Ladybug: We both did it, partner. Both: Pound it! (Cat Noir's Miraculous beeps) Ladybug: You should get going. Our identities must remain secret. Cat Noir: Farewell, m'lady. Let's do this again soon, okay? Ladybug: Not too soon, I hope. (sees Ivan, grabs the paper and reads it) "You haven't even got the guts to tell Mylene you love her, wuss." Ivan: Kim wrote it. He's always making fun of me. Ladybug: You know, you shouldn't get so bent out of shape about that. There's no shame in telling someone you love them, Ivan. Ivan: Hey, how did you know my name, miss? Alya: Uncanny, amazing, spectacular! Are you gonna be protecting paris from now on? How did you get your powers? Did you get stung by a radioactive Ladybug? Oh, I've got a ton of questions to ask you, uh, miss... uhh... Ladybug: Uhh... Ladybug! Call me Ladybug. Alya: Ladybug... Super awesome! Nadja:'''So thanks to this amateur footage, the Parisians now know the identities of their heroes! '''Marinette: I did it, Tikki! Tikki: You see? You were up to it! Sabine: Marinette! Dinner time! Mr. Bourgeois: I am pleased to announce that we will organize a huge celebration in honor of our city's new protectors. Ladybug and Cat Noir. Adrien: Ladybug. Her name is Ladybug... Plagg: Oh, what is this? Adrien: Seriously? My personal chef made all this! Plagg: If you expect me to get my energy back after the transformation, i need to eat something more... delicate! Adrien: Okay. What do you want? Nadja: Just as Paris is about to celebrate the appearance of out two new superheroes, Ladybug and Cat Noir, a new wave of panic is sweeping across the capital as dozens of people are mysteriously transformed into stone monsters. It's simply unbelievable. Adrien: Camembert cheese. Fantastic. All he eats is Camembert, which means I'm gonna smell like stinky old cheese. Nadja: These victims transformed into stone beings are still like statues. The police are perplexed to what will happen to them. Will they come back to life or be frozen in time forever? Adrien: Plagg? What's going on? I thought we defeated him. Tikki & Plagg: Did you catch the akuma? Marinette: What's capturing the akuma got to do with the other stone beings? Tikki: An akuma can multiply, that's why it must be captured. If Ivan's emotions become negative again, then the akuma will turn him back into Stoneheart! He'll control all the stone beings and bring them to life to serve as his army! Marinette: So that means... this is all my fault? I knew it! See, Tikki? I'm not cut out to be a superhero! I'm only gonna keep messing up. Tikki: Keep calm. It was your first time. You're going to go back and capture Stoneheart's akuma, and do it successfully! Marinette: I can't! I told you, I'm clumsy! I create disaster all the time! I'll only make things worse for me, for you and for everyone. Cat Noir will be better off without me. I'm quitting. Adrien: SO I can't do anything without Ladybug? Plagg: Only Ladybug can capture akumas and repair damage caused by supervillains. Marinette: If Cat Noir can't capture the akumas, then... just find another Ladybug. I told you, I'm not cut out to be Ladybug! (takes her earrings off) I'm sorry Tikki. Tikki: No, don't do tha-- Marinette: ...Tikki? (puts the earrings back in the box and puts the box in the drawer) I'm really sorry, Tikki... Hawk Moth: Ivan has a sensitive heart. It won't be long before anger and sadness strike again. And he and the stone beings will come alive. Then we'll see how long you will remain hidden, Ladybug and Cat Noir. Once I have your Miraculous, you will be powerless against me. Everyone will be powerless against me! I will have absolute power! Mwahahahaha! es:Orígenes, Parte Uno/Transcripción pl:Biedronka i Czarny Kot (Początki - część 1)/Transkrypt Category:Transcripts Category:Season 1 transcripts Category:Episode transcripts